falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Get the vertibird plans for the Brotherhood of Steel
Get the vertibird plans for the Brotherhood of Steel is a side quest in Fallout 2. Walkthrough If the Chosen One goes to the Brotherhood of Steel outpost (located at the south-west of Chinatown), they will meet Matt, the only member in town. If the Chosen One asks him about the Brotherhood of Steel, Matt will speak about their history and a recent meeting with the Enclave, who have developed Vertibird technology. The Brotherhood is interested in acquiring the Enclave's Vertibird plans, but have been unsuccessful in obtaining them. Accepting the quest will make Matt give the location of Navarro, an Enclave base hidden within a gas station northwest of San Francisco. Accessing the base Matt will advise the Chosen One to go there alone to deceive the Poseidon gas station attendant, Chris, into believing they're a new recruit. A decent speech level will be helpful (65%+). Start the conversation with "Ever heard of the Enclave;" if successful, it will produce a series of one-line answers which convinces him you are a "newbie." Alternatively, if all your NPCs are wearing power armor, Chris will not suspect them. After deceiving Chris, he will give you the password "Sheephead," allowing the player character to safely enter Navarro (located behind the gas station, crossing the forest). Give the password to the Enclave guard at the entrance. The Chosen One may also simply kill Chris, then go down the ladder in his shack; the people inside will assume he is a member of the Enclave. An additional entrance appears in the form of an air vent located on the edge of the forest, to the west of the gas station. Once inside, the Chosen One can tell the Quartermaster that they are a new recruit in order to access the armory, containing a few weapons, ammo and a set of Enclave power armor. If the Chosen One is not wearing power armor, the Enclave members will advise the Chosen One to go to the armory and equip some lest he is reprimanded by the commander. If one has visited Navarro and talked to Chris already, they can no longer get inside peacefully. Getting the plans There are three ways to do this: # Many Enclave technicians will point the Chosen One to the location of the vertibird plans, including Quincy, a maintenance technician at the northeast hangar with a truck. He will inform the player character that they need authorization. To get this, go to the Vertibird hangar to the west and speak to Raul, he will tell the player character how busy he is. Then, return to the room by the sergeant with the two techs and speak to either of them about the Vertibird plans. Speak to the sergeant and he will "volunteer" the player character for guard duty; this is in the area the player character needs to be. At this point, return to Quincy and inform him that Raul needs the plans, he will then tell the player character that they are in the locker behind him (the one on the right). # Go into sneak mode and search the locker to the right behind Quincy and the player character will find the plans in there. # Enter the base via underground tunnel. Suit up with power armor. Go to the ground level using elevator in the middle of the base; you will arrive in the computer room. Talk to the technician in the white suit. Request to see the vertibird plans. He will send the player character to the maintenance guys. Go to Quincy and say that technician said he had the plans. Quincy will then ask if that was Raul. Reply positively and head to Raul after finished with Quincy. Say to Raul that Quincy wants to see him. Raul will ask Chosen One to guard his Vertibirds and head to Quincy for a chat. As soon as he is off, check all the lockers and tables for loot and then run to maintenance bay. Raul will have a conversation with Quincy and in the end the latter will be knocked out cold. Now just take the Vertibird plans from the locker. One can run back to Raul's bay and wait for him there as if they have not left the guard post, but that's not necessary. Return to San Francisco and talk with Matt; he'll congratulate the Chosen One and will make a copy of the blueprints and give them back to him. As there are other parties interested in obtaining the plans, this can be used later. Matt will then grant the Chosen One access to all the Brotherhood of Steel bases and their equipment. Rewards * Get the password from Chris: 1,500 XP * Find the Vertibird plans: 3,500 XP * Return the Vertibird plans: 20,000 XP and access to all BoS bases Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:San Francisco Category:Navarro ru:Достать чертежи винтокрыла для Братства Стали uk:Дістати креслення ґвинтокрила для Братства Сталі